


Revealing The Past

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, hes a real one, shoutout to my older bro cuz he beta'd this fic and helped me make it better, the sam/max is minimal cuz romance isnt the focus of the fic but its still there, uses the headcannon that the cartoon comes after the telltale games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: The Geek notices her dads acting weird. (Weird for them, at least.) She decides to ask about it.





	Revealing The Past

It started out as just a normal Saturday. Well, as normal as things can get in this family. I was sitting in the living room with my dads. I was tinkering with one of my inventions while they were watching ...whatever they watch every day. All the shows blend together after a while. Anyway, they were watching the TV when suddenly it went static.  
“Hey, what gives?” Max said, sitting up.  
“Using the prime detective skills that I've acquired over the years and years of on-field experience and training we have under our collective belts, I've come to the conclusion that something is wrong with our TV,” Sam replied.  
Max nodded. “Let’s try the obvious solution.” He picked up the remote and turned the TV off, then turned it back on again. Except it didn’t turn back on and started sparking instead.  
“Looks like I’m going to have to check under the hood, as the lovably greasy mechanic down the street says.” Sam stood up and rolled up his sleeves.  
At this, Max’s eyes widened and his expression dropped.  
“Wait!”  
Was that..panic?  
Sam turned to Max. “Yes, little buddy?”  
“Can, Can’t the Geek do it?” he said, “She has much more technical know-how than both of us combined!”  
Sam looked over to me, and then back to Max. “She looks kinda busy, little buddy. Plus, she won’t be around to fix our TVs forever.”  
Max looked back at the sparking TV with an unsure frown, then back to Sam. “She’s here now. Please, Sam?”  
Sam stared at him for a few seconds, confused, but then his face lit up with realization.  
He sighed and turned to me. “Sorry to interrupt your tinkering, Geek, but we need you to come see what’s wrong with the TV.”  
I put down my invention and started to pack up my tools. “Okay. I wasn’t really getting anywhere with that anyway.”  
“Thanks a bunch, Geek,” Sam said, “It really means a lot.” Max silently nodded, and then Sam picked him up, took him to the couch, and the two of them started whispering to each other in a way I’ve never really seen them do before.  
I turned my attention to the TV and focused on fixing it. That was probably just nothing.  
The rest of the day went normally as well. We went out for lunch, and we had to cap our milkshakes to make sure they didn’t spill with Sam’s crazy driving. We even crashed a new hole in the garage. I didn’t think that space had enough area for us to park at that angle, but with these two you just have to learn to accept some things.  
On the way home I noticed some dark clouds overhead, and just as I suspected, it started pouring right as we got home. The sky got all dark and everything. I stared out the window for a few minutes, just watching the rain. This didn’t look like it would let up anytime soon.  
I stopped watching the rain and went into the living room. When I got there, I noticed Sam and Max were sitting on the couch, closer than usual. (Though their usual is still pretty close. They are married, after all.) Max’s anxious expression was back, and I noticed that now Sam had it as well. They were unusually silent and both were looking at the floor.  
“Some storm, huh?” My words seemed to shake them from their trance, seeing as they both looked up in surprise.  
Sam was the first to speak. “Yeah. It’s a howler, alright.”  
I expected Max to make some sort of comment, but he just remained silent. Weird.  
I picked up the remote and turned on the freshly repaired TV, then switched it to the news channel to see the weather report.  
“...And this afternoon will bring nonstop showers with maybe some thunder and lightning well into tomorrow morning,” The newscaster said.  
I nodded and turned off the TV. “Looks like we’re stuck here.”  
“Good thing we got lunch before the storm,then,” Sam said.  
“What about dinner?” Max looked up at him.  
“We could probably heat up a frozen pizza or something,” Sam said.  
Max cracked a grin. “Does this mean I get to use my new flamethrower?”  
“Yes,” Sam responded, “Just do it in the basement, and more importantly let me have a turn.”  
“We just had lunch, though,” I pointed out, “So maybe later.”  
“What do we do now, then?” Max asked.  
“We could play cards,” I suggested, “I got a deck of playing cards recently but I'm not sure how to play.”  
“Ooh!” Max jumped out of his seat. “Have I ever told you about the times Sam and I played poker? There’s this neat little place called ‘The Inventory’ and-”  
“Wait, let me get the cards first.” I went and got the deck from my room and then brought it back.  
I shuffled the deck as Max watched intently. Sam was still on the couch.  
“Do you want to deal the cards?” I said, holding the deck out to Max. I noticed that the ace of spades was on top. That means I did a good job, since that wasn’t close to the top before.  
“Sure!” Max said, taking the deck. He turned to Sam and held the cards up. “Hey Sam, wanna play?”  
“Sure little buddy, let me just-” Sam turned his head, saw the cards, and stopped. He just stared at them, his expression dropping like the bass at some rowdy teenager’s party down the street.  
Max raised an eyebrow, but then something clicked. The cards dropped to the floor as his hand flew to cover his mouth, as if something was wrong.  
“My cards!” I shouted. I dropped to the floor to start picking up the spilled deck, just as Max dashed over to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder.  
After picking up most of the cards, I looked over to them and saw them acting the same strange way they’d been acting earlier. “What gives, you guys? You two have been acting weird all day.” They looked at me, then looked at each other. Sam sighed.  
“Geek, there’s something we...haven’t told you.”  
“No doubt about it,” I said. “What’s up?”  
“Wow, I never thought we’d be giving her The Talk this early...” Sam muttered to Max.  
“Shut up, Sam,” Max whispered back. He turned to me and spoke louder, so I could hear. “It has to do with why we were acting up today.”  
“Sorry to beat around the bush like this, it’s just a lot to think about,” Sam said, “And very hard to explain.”  
“Let’s hit her with the biggest bludgeon first, shall we?” Max said to Sam, and then he turned to me. “I’m not from this timeline.”  
Well that was unexpected.  
This was probably going to be good, so I grabbed a pillow and plopped it on the ground for a makeshift chair. “What?”  
“This will take a couple of hours of explaining prior context and clarifying confusing points,” Sam said.  
A couple of hours of explaining prior context and clarifying confusing points later, they had told me everything.  
“Wow,” I sat up, adjusting the now flattened pillow under me. “Why haven’t you brought this up before?”  
“I guess we just haven’t thought about it until now,” Max said, “It happened years ago and we had already talked it out after several fanfics worth of angst and mutual pining.”  
“We get reminded of those events with little things every so often, of course, but tonight we felt it more for some reason. Probably the storm.” Sam took off his hat and fiddled with it. "We haven't thought that thoroughly about those few years in a long time...age has mellowed us, I suppose."  
Ma jumped up and stood on the couch, suddenly excited."Speak for yourself Sam. I feel like I could excrete Hugh Bliss' boiled remains into a jar all over again!"  
"You're a foul one, little buddy," Sam stated fondly. "Didn't we pour him down the drain a few months ago?"  
"No, that was your horrid attempt at making chili," Max corrected, "I think we left the jar in the basement."  
"Oh, so that's why that jar had such a high concentration of bacteria," I mused. "I ended up sterilizing it since it was starting to take form."  
"We sure dodged a bullet there," Sam said.  
“Maybe so,” Max said, "But I still would've fought him again just to send him right back to his office job in h-e-double hockey sticks!"  
Sam looked away for a moment, lost in thought. "I wonder how everyone down there is doing....what say you and I take a night off and travel to the old neighborhood to pay ol' Satan and his lackeys a visit, huh Max?"  
Max sat down criss-cross-applesauce on the arm of the couch. "Maybe later. I don't want to go through all the trouble of killing someone just to get a token. Blood is impossible to get out of my pristine white fur and I have a PTA meeting this weekend."  
“You crack me up, little buddy.” Sam gave his husband a kiss on the forehead.  
Usually I’d be grossed out by such public parental affection, as all children are, but I’m too excited about the revelation to care.  
“I just can’t believe I’ve been _living_ with proof that the multiverse theory exists and I didn’t even know it!” I exclaimed, “Max, I hope you know this means I'll ask you tons of questions over the next few days.”  
“Uuuuuuuuuugh,” Max groaned. “Just keep them short and sweet. I don’t remember much.”  
“I’m sure I can jog your memory,” I said.  
“Good luck with that,” Sam said, “He can’t even remember milk and eggs on a grocery list, let alone the time-traveling universe-traipsing adventures of years past.”  
“Well,for the sake of science I’ll have to try,” I said.  
“And for the sake of my own short attention span, I’M OUTTA HERE!” Max jumped off the couch and started running across the house.  
“Hey! Get back here!” I yelled. I started running after him with Sam at my heels.  
Like I said, today was a normal day. I just understand my dads a lot better now.


End file.
